


If You Wake Up

by APgeeksout



Series: If You Wake Up With the Sunrise [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_wyvern/gifts).



"Happy birthday, babe," Carmen says, "Come sit with me."

Mom, Sam and Jess, and the kids have all turned in to their rooms at the far end of the cabin, and he's all alone with his best girl.  The light from the fire catches on the loose waves of her hair, softens the lines he's put around her eyes over the years, and throws the rest of the cabin's living room into shadows - _shadows that definitely don't flicker, that definitely don't hold the shape of a haggard dark-haired girl in a filthy, tattered nightgown reaching out to him, that he definitely doesn't block out with the ease of long years' worth of practice_ \- and it's pretty freakin' impossible not to cross the floor to her side.

He sinks down next to her, back against the sofa, and lets her nestle into him, molding to his side, all warm skin and soft breath. "Too bad we didn't hold out for a place with a bearskin rug."

She laughs, her ribs shake gently with it against his own. "Maybe for your 50th birthday," she says, "Besides, I bet you can find some other way to keep me warm."

"You're on." He means for his grin to be a challenge, but figures it mostly says  _how'd I get so lucky?._

She snuggles up to him closer still and offers a sip from her mug. It's not an El Sol, but it's hot and sweet, and he can taste the rum on his tongue. On Carmen's, when she tips her face up to meet his in a kiss. She puts the nearly-empty mug aside and shifts closer, her thighs bracketing his hips as her weight settles sweet onto his lap and into his arms. He edges his hands up beneath her delicate sweater, stroking over the warm, soft skin of her sides, and she breathes out a pleased noise before her mouth traces over his jaw and down his throat.

Even after all this time, it's still easy to lose himself in her: the curve of her body leaning into him, the spice of her perfume mingling with the rich scent of the woodfire, her hair tickling his cheek where both their hands are too busy to push it back, her breath soft and quick on his skin.

The sting at his neck is sudden and sharp, more like the jab of a needle than a lovebite, and he flinches back. A wave of dizziness washes over him: a clammy sweat on his skin, a dull ache through his shoulders, the tang of blood coppery and stale in the back of his throat, the raw echo of Sammy shouting his name.

Carmen's hands are framing his face, warm and firm and grounding. "Dean? Hey, baby, where'd you go?"

He shakes off the chill and looks up at her in the firelight - here and happy and home - and doesn't let his eyes wander into the shadows. "Nowhere.  You're stuck with me.  I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
